mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Cycle
The Epic Cycle ( ) was a collection of Ancient Greek epic poems that related the story of the Trojan War, which includes the Cypria, the Aethiopis, the Iliupersis, the Nosti, and the Telegony. Scholars sometimes include the two Homeric epics, the Iliad and the Odyssey, among the poems of the Epic Cycle, but the term is more often used to specify the non-Homeric poems as distinct from the Homeric ones. Aside from the Odyssey and the Iliad, the cyclic epics only survive in fragments, the most important of which is a detailed summary written by someone named Proclus (not the same person as the philosopher Proclus Diadochus). The epics were composed in dactylic hexameter verse. The epic cycle was the distillation in literary form of an oral tradition that had developed during the Greek Dark Age, which was based in part on localised hero cults. The traditional material from which the literary epics were drawn treats of Mycenaean Bronze Age culture from the perspective of Iron Age and later Greece. In modern scholarship the study of the historical and literary relationship between the Homeric epics and the rest of the Cycle is called Neoanalysis. A longer Epic Cycle, as described by the 9th-century CE scholar and clergyman Photius in his Bibliotheca, also included the Titanomachy and the Theban Cycle, which in turn comprised the Oedipodea, the Thebaid, the Epigoni and the Alcmeonis. However, it is certain that none of the cyclic epics (other than Homer) survived to Photius' day, and it is likely that Proclus and Photius were not referring to a canonical collection. Modern scholars do not normally include the Theban Cycle when referring to the Epic Cycle. Evidence for the Epic Cycle Only the Iliad and the Odyssey survive intact, although fragments of the other epics are quoted by later authors, and a few lines survive in the tattered remains of ancient papyri. Most of our knowledge of the Cyclic epics comes from a broken summary of them which serves as part of the preface to the famous 10th-century CE Iliad manuscript known as Venetus A. This preface is damaged, missing the Cypria, and has to be supplemented by other sources (the Cypria summary is preserved in several other manuscripts, each of which contains only the Cypria and none of the other epics). The summary is in turn an excerpt from a longer work. This longer work was entitled Chrestomathy, and written by someone named Proclus. This is known from evidence provided by the later scholar Photius, in his Bibliotheca. Photius provides sufficient information about Proclus' Chrestomathy to demonstrate that the Venetus A excerpt is derived from the same work.For further information see Monro 1883, and Severyns 1928, 1938a, 1938b, 1953, 1962, and 1963. Little is known about Proclus, except that he is certainly not the philosopher Proclus Diadochus. Some have thought that it might be the same person as the lesser-known grammarian Eutychius Proclus, who lived in the 2nd century CE,See e.g. Monro 1883. but it is quite possible that he is simply an otherwise unknown figure. Reception and influence The non-Homeric epics are usually regarded as later than the Iliad and Odyssey. There is no reliable evidence for this, however, and some Neoanalyst scholars operate on the premise that the Homeric epics were later than the Cyclic epics and drew on them extensively. Other Neoanalysts make the milder claim that the Homeric epics draw on legendary material which later crystallized into the Epic Cycle. This is an ongoing debate. In antiquity the Homeric epics were considered to be the greatest works in the Cycle. For Hellenistic scholars the Cyclic poets, the authors to whom the other poems were commonly ascribed, were νεώτεροι (neōteroi "later poets"), and κυκλικός (kyklikos "cyclic") was synonymous with "formulaic": then, and in much modern scholarship, there has been an equation between poetry that is later and poetry that is inferior. Famously Aristotle in his Poetics criticises the Cypria and Little Iliad for the piecemeal character of their plots: But other poets compose a plot around one person, one time, and one plot with multiple parts; like the composer of the Cypria and the Little Iliad. As a result, only one tragedy is made out of the Iliad and the Odyssey, but many from the Cypria many, and from the Little Iliad more than eight ...Aristotle Poetics 1459a–b. Aristotle does not extend his criticism to the other epics in the Cycle; the Aethiopis, Iliou persis, and Telegony fare much better under his criteria for epic poetry. In more recent times it has been argued that the fantastic and magical content of the non-Homeric epics mark them as inferior;J. Griffin 1977, "The Epic Cycle and the Uniqueness of Homer", Journal of Hellenic Studies 97: 39–53. on the other hand, parts of the Iliad and most of the Odyssey could sound just as fantastic if only brief summaries of them survived, with talking horses, a river chasing a man, and one-eyed man-eating monsters. It is certain that the poets of the Iliad and Odyssey knew the stories in the rest of the Cycle and drew upon them extensively , and it is likely that the Aethiopis in particular was of relatively high quality . The tales told in the Cycle are recounted by other ancient sources, notably Virgil's Aeneid (book 2) which recounts the sack of Troy from a Trojan perspective; Ovid's Metamorphoses (books 13–14), which describes the Greeks' landing at Troy (from the Cypria) and the judgment of Achilles' arms (Little Iliad); Quintus of Smyrna's Posthomerica, which narrates the events after Achilles' death up until the end of the war; and the death of Agamemnon and the vengeance taken by his son Orestes (the Nostoi) are the subject of later Greek tragedy, especially Aeschylus's Oresteian trilogy. Contents Compilation of the Epic Cycle How and when the eight epics of the Cycle came to be combined into a single collection and referred to as a "cycle" is a matter of ongoing debate. In the late 19th century, Monro argued that the scholastic use of the word κυκλικός did not refer to the Cycle as such, but meant "conventional", and that the Cycle was compiled in the Hellenistic period (perhaps as late as the 1st century BCE).D.B. Monro 1883. More recent scholars have preferred to push the date slightly earlier, but accept the general thrust of the argument. The nature of the relationship between the Cyclic epics and Homer is also bound up in this question. As told by Proclus, the plots of the six non-Homeric epics look very much as though they are designed to fit around Homer, with no overlaps with one another. It is certain that this was not originally the case. For example, a surviving quotation shows that the Little Iliad narrated how Neoptolemus took Andromache prisoner after the fall of Troy;Little Iliad fr. 14 in West's edition. however, in Proclus, the Little Iliad stops before the sack of Troy begins. Some scholars have argued that the Cypria as originally planned dealt with more of the Trojan War than Proclus' summary suggests;E.g. J. Marks 2002, "The Junction between the Kypria and the Iliad", Phoenix 56: 1–24; and Burgess 2001 argues that the Cypria originally narrated the entire war. conversely, others argue that it was designed to lead up to the Iliad, and that Proclus' account reflects the Cypria as originally designed.E.g. J. Latacz 1996, Homer, His Art and His World tr. J. Holoka (Ann Arbor); R. Scaife 1995, "The Kypria and its early reception", Classical Antiquity 14: 164–97. It is certain that at least some editing or "stitching" was done to edit epics together. For the last line of the Iliad, ὣς οἵ γ᾽ ἀμφίεπον τάφον Ἕκτορος ἱπποδάμοιο. In this way they performed the funeral of Hector, tamer of horses. an alternative reading is preserved which is designed to lead directly into the Aethiopis: ὣς οἵ γ' ἀμφίεπον τάφον Ἕκτορος· ἦλθε δ' Ἀμαζών, Ἄρηος θυγάτηρ μεγαλήτορος ἀνδροφόνοιο. In this way they performed the funeral of Hector; then the Amazon Penthesileia came, daughter of great-hearted man-slaughtering Ares. ... There are contradictions between epics in the Cycle. For example, the Greek warrior who killed Hector's son Astyanax in the fall of Troy is Neoptolemus according to the Little Iliad; according to the Iliou persis, it is Odysseus. Bibliography Editions * Online editions (English translation): ** Online Medieval and Classical Library text (translated by H.G. Evelyn-White, 1914; public domain) ** Project Gutenberg text (translated by H.G. Evelyn-White, 1914) ** [http://www.stoa.org/hopper/text.jsp?doc=Stoa:text:2003.01.0004 Proklos' summary of the Epic Cycle, omitting the Telegony] (translated by Gregory Nagy) * Print editions (Greek): ** Bernabé, A. 1987, Poetarum epicorum Graecorum testimonia et fragmenta pt. 1 (Leipzig). ISBN 3-322-00352-3 ** Davies, M. 1988, Epicorum Graecorum fragmenta (Göttingen). ISBN 3-525-25747-3 * Print editions (Greek with English translation): ** Hesiod & Evelyn-White, H.G., 1914, Hesiod: The Homeric Hymns and Homerica (Loeb Classical Library) ISBN 0-674-99063-3 ** West, M.L. 2003, Greek Epic Fragments (Cambridge, MA). ISBN 0-674-99605-4 Further reading * Burgess, J.S. 2001, The Tradition of the Trojan War in Homer and the Epic Cycle (Baltimore). ISBN 0-8018-7890-X (pbk) * Davies, M. 1989, The Greek Epic Cycle (Bristol). ISBN 1-85399-039-6 (pbk) * Kullmann, W. 1960, Die Quellen der Ilias (troischer Sagenkreis) (Wiesbaden). ISBN 3-515-00235-9 (1998 reprint) * Monro, D.B. 1883, "On the Fragment of Proclus' Abstract of the Epic Cycle Contained in the Codex Venetus of the Iliad", Journal of Hellenic Studies 4: 305-334. * Monro, D.B. 1901, Homer's Odyssey, books XIII-XXIV (Oxford), pp. 340-84. (Out of print) * Severyns, A. 1928, Le cycle épique dans l'école d'Aristarque (Liège, Paris). (Out of print) * Severyns, A. 1938, 1938, 1953, 1963, Recherches sur la "Chrestomathie" de Proclos, 4 vols. (Bibliothèque de la faculté de philosophie et lettres de l'université de Liège fascc. 78, 79, 132, 170; Paris). (Vols. 1 and 2 are on Photius, 3 and 4 on other MSS.) * Severyns, A. 1962, Texte et apparat, histoire critique d'une tradition imprimée (Brussels). References Category:Epic Cycle Category:Greek mythology Category:Lost poems af:Epiese Siklus ca:Cicle èpic de:Epischer Zyklus el:Τρωικός κύκλος es:Ciclo troyano fr:Cycle troyen ko:서사시권 it:Ciclo Troiano hu:Epikus ciklus ja:叙事詩環 pt:Ciclo Épico fi:Eeppinen kyklos uk:Епічний цикл